1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ball bushing for mounting around a shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,985, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a ball bushing which is freely movable in both of its axial directions as well as in both directions of rotation. The ball bushing includes a cylindrical sleeve formed by shaping a deformable material. One row of load-bearing balls and one row of non-load-bearing balls are arranged in each of a number of closed ball channels within the sleeve. Each of these ball channels includes two separate axially extending portions and two separate curved portions connecting the axially extending portions together. The bushing also includes a paraxial steel needle for each ball channel.
In manipulating apparatus, also known as manipulators or robots, it is sometimes necessary to transmit force in the direction of rotation, with freely movable guidance in both axial directions, such as with a ball bushing.
Longitudinally displaceable operating tools, devices and coverings which are mounted for free movement in both axial directions and in one direction of rotation and are locked in the second direction of rotation by locks, ratchets or the like are also known in textile machines. Such locks, ratchets, and the like must be installed, adjusted and maintained, together with the mountings in which they are provided. If improperly adjusted, they may cause damage since they are fastened "non-yieldably" in the loaded direction.